


What A Magical Mess This Is

by Rose39



Series: What A Magical Series This Is [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Based off of a prompt given to me on my Ships and Shit(Marvel) Story;Stephen and Loki had to get married for a mission, (infinity war didn't happen stupid Thanos) since they're both sorcerers and they are exactly what the Avengers and the Guardians needed to get the mission. They have to adopt a child that a villain (shut up Thanos) is after for, so they can protect him (the child is a cute boy). The caretaker of the Orphanage cannot be fooled by fake marriage contract nor by mere words because she's really intelligent and even so, hard to please, so they had to get things serious to convince her. Thor says it's fine, because Stephen and Loki can divorce after the Mission.





	1. Prove Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obstinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obstinate/gifts).



> I know this was supposed to be part of Ships And Shit(Marvel) but I thought it would work better as its own story, I hope this is okay.
> 
> Also, Thor Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War never happened, and Loki changes his ways after a while on earth, specially after having a heart to heart with someone, which will be flash backed to later, and Stephen just joined the Avengers because he feels like they're all incompetent and need him there, I swear ;).

Loki is in on his first Avengers meeting, waiting for Stark so they can begin.

It's Dr. Strange's first meeting too, though he's not as jittery as the other new member.

Loki has reason to worry; he's brainwashed, stabbed, and/or tried to kill a majority of the people in this room.

"Okay, Wizard Of Oz, Reindeer Games, since you two are new, you are prime candidates for a very simple mission," Tony walks in.

"Stark, we are not going on a liquor run," Stephen crosses his arms.

"I already sent an intern for that," The billionaire rolls his eyes.

"No, we need you two to retrieve this boy," Steve hands them a file about two inches thick.

Loki opens it up and sees a young, dark skinned, dark haired, blue eyed boy, probably about six.

"He's been through 12 foster families, each one either died due to mysterious causes, or lost their minds entirely, one even claimed that the devil wanted him," Tony explains.

"He's only six, we have no real lead on who his real parents are, but as far as we can tell some sort of magical entity wants him, that's why you two are on this mission," Steve adds.

"His name is Caleb, and he's at an orphanage here in Manhattan, run by Silvia Grainer," Tony points to the second picture on the page Loki is on in the file, of an old, grey haired woman.

"So you want us to go...kidnap him? Has this poor child not been through enough?!" Loki exclaims.

"No one is kidnapping anyone," Natasha steps in.

"You two are going to adopt him," Steve calms the angered god.

"As in the two of us, adopting a kid together?" Stephen raises a brow at the other Avengers.

"The orphanage has a policy to only let married couples adopt children," Tony smirks.

"MARRIED?!?!" The two cry in unison.

"It's not ideal, but yes, and they run an extensive check to make sure it's real, so we can't just give you a fake marriage certificate and pretend.." Steve sighs, already feeling bad to put them in this situation.

Thor lets out a loud laugh, the first noise he's made since the briefing started.

"And what is so funny, Thor?" Loki snaps.

"Nothing. Nothing. This just reminds me of something that happened long ago," the older God waves them off.

"We would prefer if you gave your blessing to the whole situation, so that if we get in any trouble with Odin you can deal with it, and not us," Natasha hums.

"Of course you may have my blessing, I don't see why I wouldn't approve, once it's over they can get a divorce.." Thor looks at the now-pretty-much-engaged duo, "Or perhaps they will fall in love, and be happy they are already married!" Loki hits his brother, only to hurt himself more that Thor.

"Okay, so, my friend Happy is an ordained minister, I'll call him up and you two should be married before dinner!" Tony chirps.

"I Never Agreed To Marry Him!" Dr. Strange and Loki cry in unison once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a little strange, and probably long, but I'm going to try my best.


	2. I'm Not Happy About This Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write anything between the meeting and the wedding when I thought about how funny Happy's reaction to all of this would be, so here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, that is a pun in the name.

"What's the emergency, Tony?!" Happy bursts into the top floor of the Avengers Tower about an hour later, out of breath and looking worried.

"You're ordained, aren't you?" Tony hums.

"You couldn't have asked me that over text? Yes, I'm ordained, and yes, I'll officiate you and Pepper's wedding," Happy agrees.

"No, not me and Pepper, those two," Tony points to Loki and Stephen, who are the only other people in the room at this point.

Stephen waves, while Loki doesn't even bother looking at the new person.

"Oh, um...okay? Like, right now?" Happy frowns.

"Well, we figured we'd take them to a court house, just so that we have a judge as witness, and I'm pulling some strings to get them a proper marriage license, so no, but why do you go meet the love birds while I make some calls," Tony shrugs.

Happy glares at him for a moment before sitting with the engaged couple.

"Aren't you Loki? You know the guy that tried to destroy New York and almost killed Tony?" He asks as the God Of Mischief finally makes eye contact with him.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," Loki rolls his eyes.

"For your fiancé? That's really sweet," Happy smiles.

"No! I do not even have romantic or-" Loki pauses to do an overdramatize gag, "sexual feelings for this fake."

Stephen facepalms and sighs.

"Tony! Are you making me officiate an unwilling marriage?! Cause I won't!" Happy calls over his shoulder.

"The term is shotgun wedding, and not quite!" Tony calls back, holding his hand over the receiver on his cell phone.

"It's for a mission, we need an official wedding, marriage license, and marriage certificate as legal proof we're married so we can help a child," Stephen begins, then points at the file they were given, "It's all in there if you want some more information."

"I'm glad I'm not an Avengers, this is all complicated and unnecessary," Happy grabs the file.


	3. Till Mission's End Do Us Part

Tony finally got everything together and they're all gathered in a court house for Loki and Stephen's wedding.

Natasha went the extra mile and is making them treat this like a real wedding, with Wanda as the flower girl, Peter as the ring barer, Wong showed up to be Stephen's best man(Much to the Sorcerer Supreme's disgruntlement) and Thor even agreed to “Give Loki Away”.

"I hope you suffer in death," Loki whispers at the assassin as his brother walks him down the aisle.

"You're recording, right?" Natasha whispers to Clint.

"Duh."  
~~~  
The wedding goes well, or well enough...okay, no one died, so that's a plus...

"Do you, Loki Odinson, take Stephen Strange," a few snickers break out at Stephen's full name, "As your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I--" Natasha elbows him before he can say something sarcastic, "do..."

"And do you, Dr. Stephen Strange, take Loki Odinson, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Stephen says, almost as if it's a chore, which, it kinda is.

"Does anyone, besides the grooms, have reason the two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room is silent, save for Peter's nervous shifting.

"Then I now pronounce man and husband, you may now kiss the groom."

Both partners glare at Happy.

"You gotta kiss, guys, it's required, to seal your eternal love, or some crap," Tony points out.

Both magic wielders make a disgusted face, and share a split second kiss, causing half of the room to break into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat would make them all go the extra mile, and you know it.


	4. A Trophy Spouse, A Kid, And A Nice House, The American Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Blake=when he's Kid Loki, for a while, Loki goes by Lucas.  
> +  
> Thor's human name when he's stuck on earth in the comics is Donald Blake!

"Okay, so, marriage certificate, birth certificates, and...shit," Tony's going over everything they need to adopt Caleb, because of course it cat be as easy as;  
“We just got married! Give us that one!”

"What?" "How did you get _me_ a birth certificate?" Dr. Strange and Loki ask at the same time.

"A: You two are going to need a current address, and B: If anyone asks your name is Lucas Blake-Strange and you and your brother are first generation emigrants from Norway," Tony answers.

"So now we need to go house hunting?" Dr. Strange frowns.

"Maybe not, how do you two feel about a lakeside home?" Tony offers.

"Concerned," Loki frowns.

"Me, him, and a child, near a large body of water? Sounds like a great idea," Stephen rolls his eyes.

"It has three bedrooms, and if you really wanted, it's big enough you two would never have to see each other," Tony adds.

The two magic wielders share a look, "Deal."  



	5. Pick Up Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia warning, it's not explicitly homophobic, but Erika makes off hand comments that I doubt she would make to a straight couple, and Tyler seems to dislike homosexual couples.
> 
> I wasn't originally going to put anything like this in here, but it's a problem, and you can't just pretend it never happens.
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who's upset by this, as well as anyone who _goes through_ this.

Stephen puts in the ear piece Tony gave him, watching Loki do the same.

"This is mostly for Loki's sake, but I'll be listening the whole time, so if you get stuck, lemme know," Tony explains.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves, and don't make it suspicious," Steve adds.

"Understood," Stephen agrees.

"You two are going to go in, say you want to adopt today, give her that folder with all of your information, and ask to see the boys between 4-8, and don't immediately go for Caleb, because that's going to look bad. You ask some of the other boys a few questions, random things, like how old they are, or other trivial things that don't involve murder, I'm looking at you Loki, then you get to Caleb, and you ask the same questions, and then tell Silvia you would like to adopt Caleb," Natasha goes over the plan with them.

"Yes, Romanoff, we went over this once or twice.." Loki rolls his eyes.

"Don't call him Loki, his name is Lucas, because who doesn't know Loki?" Tony adds.

"Okay, can we go?" Stephen sighs.

"Just be careful in there," Steve agrees.

The newlywed couple takes one of Tony's cars and drive to the orphanage.

As they walk up Stephen goes as far as to open the door for “Lucas”.

«Good, good, be a little lovey duby, but keep it G up in there,» Tony speaks over the comms, and then whines in pain, assumably from Nat hitting him.

«You two are newlyweds, hold hands or something,» Nat corrects.

The two begrudgingly hold hands, fingers threaded between each other's.

The walk up to the front desk and Stephen clears his throat.

The elderly woman behind the desk is not Silvia, and looks like she already hates their guts.

"We don't let people from the street use our restroom," she spits.

Loki tenses up, ready to snap at her when Stephen grips his hand tighter, holding him back.

"We're here to adopt actually," Stephen sets down the folder of all of their papers.

"Of course you are," she grumbles, opening the folder to go through their information.

"And what do you mean by that?" Loki does snap at her this time, and Stephen tries to corral him back in, but it's already out there.

"Nothing, Mr. Blake-Strange, nothing at all.." She huffs.

«What a mega-bitch, ask about Silvia,» Tony hums.

"Where exactly is Silvia? Doesn't she run this place?" Stephen chimes in as the other two glare daggers at each other.

"She just had a heart attack, and is in the hospital, I'm her sister, Erika," the so called “Mega-bitch” explains.

"Oh," Stephen chalks her bad mood up to her sister's heart problems and just keeps Loki back.

"I'm going to have to run these through the system before I can let you do anything, why don't you have a seat," Erika huffs.

Stephen pulls Loki away from the desk the second they're dismissed, and makes him sit down.

«This is going to be an issue, I think Erika already has a problem with you thanks to Loki's bitch-tude,» Tony sighs.

«Just focus on keeping your cool, and Loki, keep it together,» Steve steps in.

Stephen rubs his temples, feeling a migraine coming on.

Loki rubs his shoulder gently, trying to be a _loving husband_.

"It's okay dear, I told you this would be a process," Loki coos.

Stephen holds the side of his face so the Erika can't seem him mouthing, "Tone it down" at his husband.

Loki smirks and leans on him.

«Loki, if you make him uncomfortable enough I can always temporarily marry Nat and Bruce, send them in for this, and let him beat the crap out of you,» Tony warns.

"Okay, Blake-Strange, I ran all of your information, and, if it was up to me I wouldn't let you near a child, but I'm not making the rules, so I suppose I have to let you back. Do you two have any preference?" Erika calls.

«Mega-Bitch» Tony whispers.

"Boys between 4-8 if possible?" Stephen has to hold Loki back again.

"Through that door there, but if the helpers notice anything creepy they are legally allowed to escort you off the premises," Erika sighs.

As they walk towards the door Loki whispers, "If that mewling quim has any idea what's good for her she'll keep her opinions to herself when we get back."

"L...ucas," Stephen almost says the wrong name as he elbows the other.

They get in and see about ten boys, each paired off and playing, none of them are Caleb.

Stephen kneels down next to a young, Caucasian boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who seems to be the oldest there.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, and this is my husband L-"

The boy makes a disgusted face and runs away with the other boy he was playing with.

Stephen stands back up, slightly off put by the reaction.

"I'm sure he's just not a fan of doctors," Loki crosses his arms.

"Tyler does that whenever two boy or two girls come in."

They turn to see Caleb, sitting alone, doing a puzzle.

"Mind if we help you with that puzzle?" Loki offers.

"Okay."

They sit with him and begin to help with the puzzle.

"Why aren't you playing with the other boys?" Dr. Strange asks.

"They don't like me," he shrugs.

"Why no?" Loki asks.

"I'm different."

"Everyone is different," Stephen frowns.

"I'm more different..."

"What's your name, kiddo?" Loki asks.

"Caleb..."

"I'm Lucas, and this is Stephen," Loki hums.

"Is he really a doctor?" Caleb asks.

"Yes," Stephen smiles.

"Cool, I wanna be a doctor if I grow up," the small boy hums.

«Did he just say _if_ he grows up?» Steve asks.

Both men ignore the comment.

"That great, Caleb, do you want to come live with us," Stephen offers.

"Really? You want me?" Caleb's blue eyes light up.

"Yes, Caleb, you seem to fit perfectly in our family," Loki hums.

"But...but everyone who adopts me has bad things happen.." Caleb backs away.

"We're not scared," Stephen assures.

"We're sure you've just been unlucky till now," Loki adds.  
~~~  
They fill out all the paper work for the adoption, and drive to the house by the lake that Tony owns.

"This is your house?!" Caleb cries.

"You like it?" Loki laughs.

"It's so big! And you have a tyre swing!" Caleb cheers.

«Maybe don't let him touch the swing, it's been there since I was a kid,» Tony hums.

"We just bought it, so we may have to make sure the swing is safe, but we'll fix it for you, kay, buddy?" Stephen hums.

"Okay...wait...are you both dad or..?" Caleb pauses as he's taking off his seatbelt.

"How about you just call us Stephen and Lucas for now, until you can decide what you want to call us?" Loki offers.

"Okay," Caleb gets out.

«Now just wait for something _Strange_ to happen,» Tony hums.

"Easier said than done," Stephen sighs, watching Caleb excitedly run into the house.


	6. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, horror elements.

Stephen is lying in bed reading, Caleb is in the room next door, asleep, and Loki is down the hall.

A knock echoes through the mostly empty room and Stephen sighs, standing up.

Little Caleb is on the other side of the door, holding the blanket off his bed, shaking, and looking scared witless.

"Caleb, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Stephen kneels to his height.

"I...I did," he mumbles.

Paranormal activity...

Stephen picks Caleb up and takes him to Loki's room.

"Lucas, can you watch Caleb please?" The wizard requests.

"Why?" The god frowns.

"There's a ghost in my room!" Caleb exclaims.

"A what?"

"Probably just one of those **problems** _the old homeowner_ warned us about."

"Oh! Right! It's not a ghost, Caleb, it's just the house is old, and has some problems, Stephen will deal with it," Loki, thankfully, catches his husband's drift, and pulls the little boy into his lap, reassuring him.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Stephen assures.

"Wait!" Caleb grabs his hand.

"I'll be fine, kiddo."

"This is how bad things start.." Caleb whines.

"I'll be careful," Stephen has to pry himself away from the scared child.

He goes into the room, and sees that while there's no ghost, there is an upside down cross etched into the glass of the window, from the inside. 

He takes a picture of the mark, sending it to Tony, and a question of “Was this always here?”

The answer is no.

"I'll have to replace the window...and probably bless the room.." Stephen sighs, going back to the others.

"Was it a ghost?" Caleb asks as he opens the door.

"No, Caleb, but I noticed a crack in the window, making it cold in there, maybe we should all sleep in here tonight." Stephen ruffles his hair and lays in the bed too, Caleb moving to lay between the men.

"All of us?" Loki frowns.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Caleb asks.

"It's just a very small bed.." Loki sighs.

"I'm not very big!" Caleb chirps.

"Come on, _**sweetie**_ ," Stephen glares.

"Alright.." Loki lays down, pulling Caleb close, facing towards his pseudo husband.

Stephen lays facing them, laying a gentle kiss to Caleb's head, "Night, buddy."

"Night, Stephen, night, Lucas," Caleb smiles.

"Good night," a small smile graces the God of Mischief's face at seeing Caleb so happy.  
~~~  
" **YOU'LL DIE SCREAMING!!!** "

Loki's eyes fly open at the ungodly screaming.

The room is burning hot, and a red substance he can only hope is not blood is leaking from every nook and cranny in the room.

Stephen is gone, and Caleb is awake, screaming, his eyes completely blacked out, his skin red and melting away from his bones.

The room smells of brimstone and death, which is a suffocating combination.

"Lucas! Lucas!"  
\---  
The God is shaken awake, Stephen's face inches from his own.

"Are you okay?" Stephen helps him sit up.

"I want to leave this place..."

"It's not here..."

They both look to Caleb, who is fast asleep.

"It wants him anyway possible," Loki leans on Stephen.

"We won't let it have him," Stephen assures.

"You don't understand, I saw...Hel...and Caleb...he looked as though he belonged there.." Loki explains.

"Him? In hell? You're insane, Loki," Stephen sighs.

"I know what I saw."

"It was a dream, just go back to sleep," Stephen returns to his side of the bed, pulling Caleb close.


	7. Morning 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Have Watched This Video 6 Times, I Don't Know Why, But I Love It.](https://youtu.be/iNPJNCxxlPg)

Stephen has Caleb on the counter, letting him watch how to cook eggs while Loki sits at the table looking into his coffee like it holds the secrets of the universe.

"Is Lucas okay?" Caleb asks.

"He's tired, I told you, he has trouble sleeping with other people in the room," that was the lie for them not sharing a room at least.

"I don't want to upset him.." Caleb kicks his feet.

"You didn't, buddy, he'll be better once he's ate, which will be soon," Stephen sighs.

Loki's problems aren't a lack of sleep, he could go a month in Earth Time without it.

It was the visions of Hel he had seen that had kept him awake.

He closes his eyes a long moment, trying to shake the thoughts of his “nightmares”, only when he opens them he's shocked to see his partner missing again, Caleb is slumped onto the stove.

The smell of brimstone and death is back, he feels like he's on fire, the walls are dripping the same red substance once again.

Outside the sky is pitch black, the ground is covered in flames, and not a living thing is in sight.

" **You Can't Protect Him Forever! And Then He's Mine!** " Loki can't find the speaker, but he watches as a single claw wraps around Caleb's throat.

"Lucas! Wake Up!"  
\---  
Once again the first thing the God sees as he's shaken from his terrors is Stephen, worry in his eyes as he holds the side of the other's face.

"You dumped coffee all over yourself, why don't you go change, maybe try to sleep some more, I'll come get you when breakfast is ready," Stephen sighs.

If Loki didn't know better he'd think his husband was actually worried about him, but the sorcerer is just a great actor, that's what Loki has convinced himself.

"Alright," Loki nods, standing, only now feeling the scolding hot liquid on his lap and lower stomach.

"Do you want a towel?" Caleb offers.

"Thank you, Caleb," he accepts, patting his lower body down.

Stephen helps Caleb onto the counter again as Loki leaves, letting him mix the pancake batter for him.

"Is Lucas okay?" Caleb asks softly.

"He just needs his rest," Stephen assures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's fine, I promise," the Sorcerer Supreme ruffles the young boy's hair.

"Has he always done this?"

"Yeah, like I said, he has trouble sleeping, it gets to his head, he's usually fine after a nap."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

What was Stephen supposed to say? “We think a demon, or some other evil entity wants you, and we don't know why, but now it's giving Lucas visions of hell, with you dead. How do you like your eggs?” That would go well...


	8. This Problem Won't Go Away So Easily

Stephen got Loki to take Caleb to the park so he could fix the window.

Luckily Tony was willing to pay for the window with only a small amount of bitching.

Now Stephen is blessing the room.

"Evil entities are n-" he falls to the ground, holding his head as pain shoots through it.

" **The Boy Is Mine! Not Yours!** "

"He doesn't belong to anyone! He's a child!" Stephen argues.

There's no response, and Stephen manages to finish blessing the room before Loki brings Caleb back.  
~~~  
"Lucas got a headache at the park, so we're back early," Caleb chirps.

"My apologies, Stephen," Loki sighs.

"It's fine, the window's done, but you and I need to talk," Stephen picks up Caleb, headed back to his bedroom.

"You're fine to play in here, but if you find anything weird tell us, okay?" Stephen hums, setting Caleb down.

"Okay...Are you gonna make lunch soon?" Caleb nods.

"Lucas and I will cook while we talk," Stephen assures.

"Okay," Caleb agrees.

Stephen returns to his husband and leads him to the kitchen.

"Those visions you've been having...you said you heard a voice...what did it sound like?" Stephen asks, grabbing the stuff to make egg salad sandwiches.

"It's more like I hear four voices at once, overlapping, they're...hard to explain, but also burnt into my memory.." Loki explains, watching Stephen.

"That's what I was afraid of.." Stephen sighs.

"You heard it too.." Loki frowns.

"I did... But no visions, just the voice," Stephen nods.

"I...I had another vision at the park too..."

"Same as before?"

"Caleb was hanged from the swing, I was told that he belongs to the voice, not me.." Loki rests his head in his hands.

Stephen presses his hand to the side of his husband's face in a comforting gesture, rubbing his thumb again Loki's cheek softly.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out, I promise," the Sorcerer comforts.

Loki doesn't pull away from the touch, "I hope you're right."


	9. Night 2

It's 8:30 pm, Caleb has had dinner, a bath, is in his pajamas, and brushed his teeth, and Stephen and Loki said he could watch one more cartoon before bed.

The adults are just getting done brushing their teeth, and hear the end theme of the show.

"Okay, Cale--aw.." Loki's about to tell his adopted son it's time for bed when he sees that he's already asleep, curled up with a couch pillow.

"That's precious," Stephen smiles.

"I'll take him to bed," Loki offers.

Once he touches Caleb he gets a shooting pain up his arm, and collapses.

"Lucas?" Stephen kneels by him.

Loki grips onto his husband's arms like he's the only thing keeping him there.

"Lucas...Loki calm down, you're hurting me," Stephen grabs Loki's shoulder gently.

Loki lets go, but leans against him, refusing to lose contact.

Caleb whines slightly, looking to his parents.

"Is Lucas okay?" The little boy inquires.

"He...fell, he hit his head, but he's okay," Stephen lies, holding his husband to keep him calm.

Caleb climbs off the couch to join in on the not-quite-hug.

Loki flinches, before pulling the child closer.

"I...I am fine, Caleb," he assures.

No pain this time...

"Why don't you go lay down in your bed, and once I make sure Lucas' head is okay, we'll come say good night?" Stephen hums.

"Okay," Caleb agrees.

Once he's in his room Stephen helps Loki to his feet.

"You okay?"

"I've been worse," Loki regains his usual demeanor, not so touchy feely.

"Loki, I'm serious, you have to tell me if something's happening, I'm not getting the visions like you," the doctor insists.

"There was no vision this time, just an awful pain when I tried to touch Caleb."

"Maybe whatever's trying to take him is putting out some kind of defense?"

"I...don't know," the God sighs, "but whatever it is, it seems to hate me..."

"Come on," Stephen leads Loki to Caleb's room.

Once again he's already asleep...


	10. Voices In The Distance...Or Closer

" _Mommy's here, Caleb,_ " A sweet voice rouses Caleb from his slumber.

"What?" He wipes the sleep from his eyes and looks around.

He's alone in his room...

"Ste--"

" _shh, listen to mommy, Caleb, I'm here, I'm right here,_ " the voice insists.

"No...no, you'll hurt Stephen and Lucas too! I don't want them hurt!" Caleb cries.

" _You don't need them, Caleb, they want to take you from me, they want to take you from mommy._ "

"They love me!"

" _Not as much as mommy, mommy loves you more than anyone else, and they want you for their own..._ "

"Caleb? Who are you talking to?" Stephen comes in.

"Mommy," Caleb explains.

"Mommy? You're talking to your mom?"

"Uh huh," Caleb nods.

"Who's your mommy?" Stephen sits on the edge of the bed.

"I dunno," Caleb shrugs.

"Do you miss your real parents?" Stephen asks.

"I don't remember them.." The child shrugs.

"Do you want a mother?"

"Not really, she doesn't seem very nice..."

Stephen frowns, wondering if this is a child thing, or if the entity is trying to lure Caleb to it with tricks.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" The sorcerer offers.

Caleb holds his arms out in the universal "up" gesture.

Stephen picks him up and takes him to his room.

" **You'll Regret This!** "

Stephen ignores the voice, hoping Caleb didn't hear it, and takes his son to his room.


	11. Morning 2

Loki actually managed to sleep a few hours.

Stephen wasn't so lucky this time, too worried about Caleb to even think of sleep.

"Do you want me to cook?" Loki offers as he sees his husband almost falling asleep into the pancake batter.

"That might be for the best.." Stephen agrees, stepping aside.

Caleb is sitting at the table, drawing, and Stephen sits next to him to see what he's doing.

"Lucas, come here real quick, and look what Caleb drew," the Sorcerer Supreme calls, hoping to keep the fear out of his voice.

Loki peaks over Caleb's shoulder and is frightened to see the world in his visions, a large, dark figure hovering to one side of the page “mommy” written on it.

"C--.." Loki has to clear his voice and try again, "Caleb, what is this?"

"My old home," Caleb hums, like he didn't just say Hel(l) was his old home.

"That's...a very nice picture, Caleb, do you mind if I keep it?" Stephen requests.

"Really? You want it?" Caleb questions.

"Of course!" Stephen insists.

"Okay!" Caleb's eyes light up with joy as he gives his adoptive father the picture.

"Lucas...the pancakes.." The sorcerer points to the oven, where the pancakes are burning.

"Oh my!" Loki hurries to try(and fail) to save the food.


	12. A Gift

Caleb is playing in the living room, making explosion noises with his mouth.

Stephen settles next to him and smiles as the child plays, acting like a normal child.

"Caleb, I got you a gift," Stephen hums.

"A gift?"

Stephen shows him a necklace with a cross on it.

"Oh...cool.." Caleb smiles awkwardly.

"I know, it seems a little dumb, but I don't want anything bad happening to you. You don't have to pray or anything, or even believe, but would you wear it for me?" The sorcerer requests.

In reality he enchanted the necklace to keep away anything with the intent to harm or take the wearer, but he needed a viable reason to ask Caleb to not take it off, so he acted as the the cross was the only protective thing on it.

"Okay...thank you," Caleb puts the necklace on.  
~~~  
Loki is colouring with Caleb, just to spend some time with the boy, when he sees the cross dangling from Caleb's neck.

"Where did you get that?" He hums, trying to be careful about his reaction.

"Stephen have it to me," Caleb explains.

"He did?" Loki nods.

"He said he doesn't want anything bad to happen to me," the boy chirps.

"Wait here a moment," Loki sets down the crayon he was using and goes to find his husband.

"Hey, Caleb say anything else about “Mommy” or “His Old Home?”" Stephen asks as the Asgardian storms in.

"What is with the piece of garbage around his neck?"

"Piece of--oh, the cross, I'm sorry about that, it's enchanted, but I needed a good reason for him not to take it off.." Stephen apologizes, "If it helps, I told him he didn't have to be a Christian..."

You're an idiot.." Loki sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know if Norse mythology had a symbol similar to the cross, lemme know, cause every I found was inconclusive and this is really just filler anyway(sorry...)


	13. Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to be so short...sorry...it won't happen again(I hope)

Stephen is helping Caleb into bed when the boy says something worrisome.

"Can you make sure Mommy doesn't hurt Lucas? She wants to."

Stephen'd blood runs cold and he nods, "Of course, Caleb, I'll protect him."

"Goodnight," Caleb, once again, acts like he'd said nothing.

"Goodnight, Caleb," Stephen smiles.

As the sorcerer closes the door, he bumps into Loki.

"You will protect me?" Loki laughs.

"Not like you can protect yourself very well," Stephen crosses his arms.

"And why not?"

"Whenever anything happens you black out, if “Mommy” really does what to hurt you, she'd have a great opportunity to."

Loki wants to argue, but his husband is right, almost anytime these things happen he's transported to that hellscape, unable to do much of anything...

"Fine...you are right...as much as it pains me to say it."

"Why don't you go get some rest while I work on something to, hopefully, get rid of “Mommy” all together," Stephen offers.

"You are the one who needs rest, you can barely stand up straight," Loki insists.

"I'm f-"

"Do not lie to me, Stephen, I am the God Of Mischief And Lies, remember?"

"...fine...but get me if you even feel dizzy, okay?" The Sorcerer Supreme sighs.

"Fine, fine," the God agrees.


	14. So...Scared...

Loki wakes up to Caleb screaming, and immediately bolts to the boys room.

Caleb isn't there, and Loki begins to panic.

He hears another scream from the living room and rushes towards it.

The God of Mischief finds his son pulling on the door knob, tears running down his face.

"Caleb, Caleb, it is alright, you are alright," Loki pulls him away from the door and into a hug.

"Mommy...mommy wants to hurt you.." Caleb grips Loki's shirt tightly, still hysterical.

"She will not, little one, I promise," the god assures, picking him up.

"Where.." Caleb has to take a few, deep breaths before he can properly ask his question, "Where is Stephen?"

"I am sure he is just sleeping, come on, we can check on him," Loki carries the little boy to the Sorcerer Supreme's room.

He opens the door slowly, only to find that Stephen is not in there.

"Mommy got him.." Caleb whines, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"No! I am sure he...had a late errand to run.." Loki isn't sure if he's lying for Caleb or himself...

"Can I sleep with you, Lucas?" Caleb mumbles, wiping his tears on Loki's shirt.

"Of course, and I promise, Stephen will be back tomorrow," The God of Mischief assures, taking Caleb to his room.

"Even if I have to drag his sorry butt out of Hel myself.." He adds after setting Caleb on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holY SHIT 101 kudos?! Already?!  
> Thank you all so much!!  
> I'm really glad people like my writing so much!
> 
> I wrote an extra chapter today as a thank you, I hope you enjoy! I love you all so much!


	15. Stephen, You Idiot!

Stephen is trying to get into his room without causing suspicion.

"Where were you?"

Stephen falls as Loki turns on the hallway light.

"Jesus Christ! Loki!" Stephen holds his chest, breathing heavily.

"Where were you Stephen? Caleb had a nightmare, and tried to run away, but you were not here," Loki crosses his arms.

"I went to the Sanctum, to get a book," the Sorcerer Supreme holds up the book he was retrieving.

"What is so important about this book that it could not wait until tomorrow, until you would not have scared us with your little disappearing act?" The God demands.

Stephen stares at him a second, before cracking up.

"Have you lost your mind, Stephen? Why in Od's name are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry...it's just...we sound like a real married couple.." Stephen keeps laughing.

"I...do not know how to respond to that.." Loki puts his hands on his hips, still not looking satisfied with Stephen.

"If you have to know, it's a book on demonic entities, “Mommy” started to seem familiar the more I looked at Caleb's drawing," the doctor finally explains.

"You could have told me you were leaving."

"I didn't expect to be gone more than half an hour..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading, and leaving kudos! You don't understand how much this means to me, thank you.
> 
> But real note here, we're actually getting pretty close to the end... Tragic, I know, but this has been planned out for a while...
> 
> Knowing the problem is 80% of stopping it, and Stephen has the name of the problem in the palm of his hands...


	16. Morning 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to remind you all I love you very much with fluff before we get into the last leg of this.

Caleb and Loki are eating cereal while Stephen flips through his book.

"Stephen, perhaps you should eat," Loki frowns.

"Busy..."

"Stephen, please?" Caleb asks kindly.

The doctor takes a long breath before marking his book and starting on his own bowl.

"Oh, he can get you to do anything, but you barely acknowledge me," the God Of Mischief whines.

"He's cuter than you," Stephen smirks.

Caleb giggles, while Loki makes a disgruntled face, before launching some of his cereal at his husband.

"Hey!" The sorcerer cries, before retaliating.

Caleb laughs, ducking as his fathers fight.


	17. Loki's Change Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised this chapter early on, and here it is, Why Loki's an Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Only This Chapter!**  
>  _This is in flashback_  
>  Anything else is present.
> 
> Also, formatting's being a little weird and I can't fix it without causing 20 or so more problems, so...that's a thing I guess.

Loki helps clean up the mess he and his husband made over breakfast, smiling at the Sorcerer Supreme.

All Stephen's done involving the God since meeting had Loki's best interest in heart...  
  
_Loki's been hiding out on Earth for some time, causing a little mischief here and there._

_"Having fun?"_

_Loki nearly jumps out of his skin as the sorcerer appears next to him._

_"I have had enough of you, Human!" Loki growls._

_The sorcerer has been following him, and trying to talk him out of being a pest while he's on the loose._

_"Look, Loki, I know the whole speech, “you're only staying on Midgard long enough for you to return to your full power, the you're going to rule it” problem is, you're not getting your powers back too fast, are you?" Stephen crosses his arms._

_"Leave me be," The God Of Mischief growls._

_"You know, your brother misses you, he even asked if I'd seen or heard from you," The Sorcerer Supreme hums._

_"And what did you tell him?!"_

_"I kept my end of our bargain, “you don't kill anyone, I don't reveal your secret” right?"_

_"Then what is this about?"_

_"I got an invitation to join the Avengers, and, honestly, I'm in pretty okay standings with most of them, I could...pull some strings, maybe get you on some form of parol, or even get you onto the Avengers," Stephen offers._

_"Why would I want to join a pathetic group of goody two shoes heroes?" Loki spits._

_"Because, Thor knows how to restore your powers," the wizard smirks as Loki perks up._

_"And what is in this for you?"_

_"I won't have to wo--- **babysit** _you anymore," the sorcerer shrugs.__

_  
_ To think, Loki would have never found himself in this happy, albeit scary and intense at times, situation if he'd chosen to ignore the obvious lie, and bait.

"What are you doing?" Stephen snaps Loki from his thoughts.

"Cleaning, obviously," Loki rolls his eyes.

"Looked more like you were staring at me and wiping the same spot for four minutes," Stephen places a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder, "Lucas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really, just lost in thought, I promise," the God assures, gingerly taking the sorcerer's free hand in his own, and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day on this and the following two chapters, as well as another one that none of you will ever see because it's awful, I'm awful, and I hate myself for writing it.


	18. Solving Mommy Issues

After cleaning up and explaining the plan to his husband, Stephen sits down with Caleb, holding him close, Loki sitting next to them, gently petting Caleb's hair away from his face.

"I want you to know I love you very much, Caleb," Stephen begins.

" _We_ love you very much," Loki adds.

"I...I love you too," Caleb chirps.

"We know Caleb, but, are you sure you believe us?" Stephen asks softly.

"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Caleb nods.

"Caleb, tell us the truth now," Loki says sternly.

" **Why Should He Tell You The Truth When You Have Done Nothing But Lie To Him!?** "

Loki tenses, scared of blacking out, until he feels one of his husband's hands grasp his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The God swallows the lump in his throat before speaking, "We don't wish to speak to you!"

"Caleb, we really do, we love you so much, I promise you, anything “mommy” tells you is a lie," Stephen gets Caleb's attention back to him.

"She isn't your mother, she's---" Loki cries out as the entity strikes him.

"She's a demon! An inamatusinfans!" Stephen pulls Loki closer to him.

" **Don't Lie To Him!!!** "

"She wants you to believe no one loves you, or that you're unlovable so she can take you," the doctor continues.

" _Caleb, he's lying, mommy loves you, come home with mommy_ ," the voice changes from loud and aggressive to sweet and soft to try and coax the boy to her.  
~~~  
Loki is in the hellscape again, except this time Caleb is farther from him in it than in the other plain of existence, and he can still feel Stephen with him.

He can see the speaker, only its so much louder to him, and his husband and child are muffled, and incomprehensible.

A formless shadow, with no distinctive features besides the glowing red eyes, dripping below it.

The shadow reaches out to touch Caleb, to take him, whispering sweet words to him.

"Caleb! No!" Loki tries desperately to stop him as he moves, but is paralyzed by some force.  
~~~  
Loki twitches and Stephen worries that he's being hurt in the hellscape that inamatusinfans trap children and susceptible adults in.

"Stay away from my family!" The sorcerer supreme yells.

He has to convince Caleb that they love him, because no matter how true it really is, what matters is if the victim believes it.

" _Why would someone who lies to you so much love you?_ "

"You keep bringing up lies, but all you've ever done is lie to him!"

Loki jerks, his eyes opening wide.

"Do not touch my son, you vile being!" The God yells.

" **Who Are You To Stop Me?!** "

"L-Loki! Loki Odinson! Prince of Asgard! And God Of Mischief!"

Everything goes quiet, and they both look to Caleb, who just smiles up at them.

"I think it's gone.." Stephen smiles back, standing up with Caleb on his hip.

"Good, I was terrified that would not wor-" Loki doubles over, holding his head.

"Loki!" Stephen cries, reaching out for him.

The God Of Mischief starts laughing and smiles at his husband, "Got you!"

"You're a jerk!" Stephen pushes him.

"I am your jerk," Loki pulls him into a kiss.

"Eww!" Caleb giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that inamatusinfans are not a real documented thing, I came up with them after not being able to find and actual creature in any mythology or documentation that suited all the needs I had for this creature.
> 
> The word inamatusinfans itself comes from combining the Latin words inamatus(meaning Unloved or Loveless) and infans(child or baby) unloved child.
> 
> I do not speak Latin and this is a place holder name at best, I will come up with a better one, and am open to suggestions.


	19. Well...You See...

"So...you're really Loki?" Caleb asks quietly.

"Yes, but I am not bad anymore, I am trying my very hard to do the right thing, and be a good person, and Stephen is helping me," The Asgardian explains.

"We lied to you to protect you," Stephen adds.

"Turns out that we had it a little backwards.." Loki mumbles.

Stephen elbows him.

"We were here for a mission from the Avengers--"

"You're Avengers?!" The little boy's eyes light up.

"Yes, and they sent us to get rid of the inamatusinfans...," Stephen continues.

" _Mommy_ ," Loki adds.

"They are evil being who convince orphans no one loves them so they may consume their souls, giving false memories of a hellscape and convincing children they came from there, and that they are the real parent of the child, so they feel like no one in this realm can love them," The Sorcerer Supreme explains.

"Why?"

"Because demons are scum who need new diets," Loki spits.

"So...if the Avengers sent you to get rid of that, and now it's gone...are you giving me up for adoption again?" Caleb asks, tears pricking his eyes.

"Caleb, we couldn't save you without telling the truth, and like we said, we love you, a lot," Stephen wipes his eyes.

"We're too attached to give you back now," Loki smiles.

"Good, I'm too attached to go back!" The boy hugs his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've ended this here, or even in the last chapter, but guess what! You get one more chapter because I love you people!


	20. Debriefing

Loki sits with Caleb in his lap as Stephen discusses everything that happened with Tony and Steve.

"So...demon with a weird name wanted him? And the power of truth and love sent it away?" Tony frowns.

"Trust me, when he told me how to stop it I told him he was insane," Loki chimes in.

Caleb giggles, before hiding his face in his father's chest.

"It's a little hard to believe, yes, but I wouldn't lie," Stephen nods.

"Okay, so, strange circumstances aside, if Caleb is safe you two can return him to Silvia and-"

"We most certainly will not!" Loki declares, cutting Steve off.

"You two are going to keep the kid?" Tony crosses his arms.

"We were planning on it," Stephen shoots a glare over his shoulder at his husband for the outburst.

"And the divorce..?" Steve hums.

"We're staying together for the children," Stephen smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or did they?


End file.
